Una vida desconocida
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Nozomi despierta una mañana confundida sobre cómo llegó a esa extraña habitación, en un hogar extraño y sobre todo al lado de una mujer rubia.


**No estoy muerto, solo con problemas para continuar, no es que no sepa como pero si me cuesta hacer que fluya con naturalidad, no es bloqueo porque de otro modo no habría escrito esto en una hora mas o menos...**

 **Primero que nada, no es segunda parte de "una esposa desconocida" es mas un spin-off (?)... en fin, es un NozoEli y pueden leer el resto abajo, creo que sera lo mejor...**

* * *

 **Una vida desconocida.**

Despertó confundida en una cama extraña dentro de ese cuarto extraño y aún más extraño al lado de esa mujer rubia, se parecía mucho a su compañera de clases Ayase, pero ella era una mujer madura, tal vez 25 o 26 años a lo mucho, pero ¿Cómo llego ahí? Todo lo que recordaba era haber dormido en su propia cama en su departamento y nunca supo cómo llegó a ese lugar.

Se asustó al sentir como esa rubia comenzaba a despertar, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Correr?, ¿Llamar a la policía?, pero ¿Qué tal si ella es quien se metió en esa casa sin darse cuenta?

— ¿Nozomi? —Dijo adormilada la rubia, al parecer le costaba despertar.

— ¿Sabe quién soy? —Preguntó confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió algo confundida por su forma de actuar — ¿Es otra de tus bromas?

— No sé de qué habla —Respondió Nozomi intentando salir de la cama notando otro detalle que la obligo a cubrirse nuevamente — ¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior? —Cuestionó asustada levantándose con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo y descubriendo a la rubia que estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —Intentó arrebatar las sabanas para cubrirse — Aun hace frio —Exclamó mientras intentaba cubrirse.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué me hiciste?, ¿Dónde estoy? —Nozomi comenzaba a actuar de forma histérica — Responde o llamare a la policía ahora.

— Nozomi esta broma no es divertida —La rubia comenzaba a sentir miedo por la forma en la que actuaba Nozomi.

— No estoy bromeando, dime que está pasando o llamo a la policía.

La seriedad que vio en sus ojos esmeralda le hizo darse cuenta que no era una broma.

— Nozomi, por favor tranquilízate, soy yo Eli.

— ¡No! Primero quiero que respondas, si no lo haces saldré gritando en este instante —Amenazó con la intensión de hacer lo dicho, aunque no solo era parecida a esa compañera Ayase si no que tenían el mismo nombre.

— Espera, llamaré a Maki, seguro ella sabe que te está pasando ¿Sí? —Eli estaba entrando en pánico, Nozomi realmente estaba actuando extraño, por lo que tomó su celular que estaba cerca y marcó rápidamente..

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Alguna cómplice?

— No, ella es médico, dios —Esperaba que su amiga no estuviera muy ocupada por que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría retener Nozomi en ese estado — ¿Maki? Gracias al cielo, necesito que vengas a mi casa rápido.

Nozomi intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar pero Eli actuó rápido atrapándola evitando que huyera.

— ¡Suéltame, auxilio me secuestraron, policía! —Comenzó a armar un alboroto gritando tan fuerte como pudo.

— ¡Maki rápido, por favor! —Gritó como pudo al celular antes de colgar y sujeta mejor a la otra mujer para evitar que se escapara.

Varios minutos después por fin llegó la médico.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Maki al llegar.

— Eso quisiera saber yo —Respondió la rubia al borde de la desesperación — Desperté y ella ya estaba así, no recuerda lo nuestro, no recuerda nada de lo que pasamos, apenas me reconoce y eso por las fotos, es como si hubiera perdido la memoria y solo recordara cuando tenía 16 años, cuando apenas nos conocíamos, Maki tienes que hacer algo.

— Primero que nada quiero que te tranquilices —Prácticamente demando la joven doctora — Ya tengo suficiente con los gritos de Nico-chan.

— Bueno, fue tu culpa en primer lugar —Comentó Eli antes de recibir una mirada de reclamo.

— Dejemos eso para después —Dijo entrando a la sala de la casa donde estaba Nozomi quien se veía bastante confundida y desconfiada de todo y todos.

— Buenos días Nozomi —Saludó con calma intentando no alterarla.

— Buenos días ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó confusa, toda esa situación aún la tenía confundida y todas esas fotografías sobre la pequeña mesa no ayudaban mucho.

— Lo vez, te lo dije ella no recuerda nada, Maki haz algo por favor.

— Eli, ya te dije que te calmaras, no me hagas usar la vieja confiable contigo —Exclamó con poca paciencia la doctora.

— ¿Cuál es la vieja confiable? —Preguntó confundida.

— Ahora no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo, tengo que revisarla a ella —Comentó dando un suspiro — Soy Maki, soy médico y amiga tuya de hace años —Respondió con toda calma mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿De verdad eres medico? —Preguntó desconfiada — Si lo eres, dime ¿Qué me pasa?

— Eso es lo que pretendo descubrir, ahora me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas, si no te molesta.

— ¿Preguntas? Maki no hay tiempo, examínala, puede ser algo grave, por favor, tienes que.

Y calló por una bofetada que le propino la doctora.

— Te dije que te calmaras o te aplicaba la vieja confiable —Regañó con poca paciencia.

— Si, pero —Y Maki levantó la mano con toda intención de repetir lo mismo — Ya me callo.

— Ahora, déjanos solas —Ordenó mientras se sentaba para quedar frente a frente.

— Pero —Una rápida mirada y bastó para asustarla — Estaré preparando el desayuno.

Después de unos minutos ambas llegaron al comedor donde Eli colocaba el desayuno.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó a su amiga en cuanto las vio entrar.

— No hay signos de golpe, ni traumatismo, tampoco problemas con su salud física, es claro que no es algún tipo de trauma o algo similar y según los síntomas que presenta es seguramente amnesia global transitoria.

— ¿Eso es grave?

— Bueno.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Interrumpió de pronto Nozomi — Y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Maki, ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Eli tanto o más asustada.

— Tranquilízate, las dos —Pidió la médico con calma — Nozomi, tienes amnesia global transitoria, por eso no recuerdas nada de lo de hace unos momentos.

— ¿Entonces por qué si recuerdo quién soy? Y mi pasado —La desconfianza regresaba a sus ojos.

— Escucha, esta enfermedad se caracteriza por que quien la padece es incapaz de mantener recuerdos recientes, por lo que es probable que esto también lo olvides, pero esta enfermedad solo borra recuerdos de unos días, un mes o incluso años pero solo una parte por eso puedes recordar cosas como tu nombre, familia, amigos o conocidos.

— Eso es terrible, ¿Cómo podemos curarla? —Eli rápidamente intervino interrogando a Maki.

— No hay cura médica.

— ¿Me dices que debo resignarme a dejar así a mi esposa? Me niego rotundamente.

La confundida Nozomi pensó que la rubia se había vuelto loca por lo que dijo pero también la otra mujer se veía bastante seria y ciertamente no recodaba nada hasta antes de dormir; observó su mano notando un anillo de casada en su dedo confundiéndola todavía más, no recordaba nada de ese anillo y si se fijaba su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado de lo que recordaba.

— Eli no me obligues —Nuevamente levantó la mano dispuesta a golpear a su amiga — Aun para la medicina actual es imposible determinar una causa para esta enfermedad, pero tampoco es para asustarse.

— ¿Qué no es para asustarse? Mi esposa me ve como una loca desconocida —Señaló a la confundida mujer junto a ella.

— Lo de loca siempre lo has sido —Señaló la doctora — Pero esta enfermedad es pasajera, no dura más de unas horas, un máximo de 24 en casos graves, así que tranquilízate.

— ¿Entonces ella se curara sola? —Preguntó más tranquila.

— Así es —Respondió calmándose también, al menos ahora podría tener algo de paz — Pero será mejor que la mantengas vigilada mientras tanto, ya te dije que es incapaz de retener recuerdos recientes por lo que podría hacer alguna locura de dejarla sola.

— Entiendo, gracias Maki —Exclamó sintiéndose realmente aliviada de que no fuera algo tan grave — ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotras?

— No gracias, volveré a casa, Nico-chan se quedó preocupada después de escuchar los gritos de Nozomi y si están solo las dos te será más fácil explicar las cosas —Tomó sus cosas preparándose para ir a la salida — Además tengo que ir con Umi y Kotori y ver sus progresos, adiós —Dijo saliendo del departamento.

— Adiós Maki, saluda a las chicas y gracias.

Eli regresó con Nozomi quien aún estaba confundida y decidió seguir las indicaciones de Maki para cuidarla.

Era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, para empezar tuvo que repetir lo mismo durante todo el día debido a que Nozomi olvidaba rápidamente todo, al mismo tiempo tenía que evitar que esta saliera corriendo de la casa o gritara como una loca, o intentara llamar a la policía, cosa que logró en una ocasión pero para cuando estos llegaron ella ni si quiera recordaba la llamada y Eli tuvo que explicar toda la situación y el que su esposa armara otra escena al ver a los policías después de olvidarlo todo fue bastante evidencia para estos.

Con todo cayó la noche.

— No creo poder soportar mucho más —Comentó agotada en el sofá de la sala.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Exclamó Nozomi cerca de ella bastante confusa.

— No otra vez —Masculló una maldición, amaba a su esposa pero repetir lo mismo todo el día era una autentica molestia.

— Elicchi, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó acercándose preocupada.

— ¿Nozomi me recuerdas? —Reaccionó al instante al escucharla usar el apodo de cariño que siempre uso.

— Si, yo estaba por ir a dormir y entonces —Se sujetó la cabeza intentando recordar todo — Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo por fin —Exclamó sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo

— ¡Nozomi! —Gritó su esposa abrazándola uniéndose al llanto

— Estaba asustada Elicchi, no podía recordar nada y aunque lo intentara no conseguía nada —Se aferró liberando el llanto y frustración de todo el día.

— Ya paso, ya paso —Consoló la rubia mientras ella misma intentaba convencerse de lo mismo.

— Lo siento, aun no recuerdo muy bien todo lo que pasó pero debí causarte muchos problemas —Dijo recuperándose poco a poco.

— No es nada, no te preocupes —Lentamente la soltó para poder verla directamente a los ojos — Prometí siempre estar para ti, y eso haré.

— Gracias, Elicchi —Susurró mientras ambas se acercaban lentamente.

No era la primera vez, incluso ya había llegado mucho más lejos pero tras besarse después de toda esa pesadilla fue como si hubieran vuelto a esa época de adolecentes donde apenas empezaba su historia juntas.

— Mañana deberíamos pasar a casa de Maki para que te revise por si acaso —Comentó Eli tras separarse, mantuvieron sus frentes unidas al igual que sus miradas — Nico también debe estar preocupada.

— ¿Y por qué no llamarlas ahora? —Preguntó extrañada por dejar eso para el día siguiente.

— Porque me he estado conteniendo todo el día y quiero reponerlo.

Antes de darle tiempo a nada la tomó en brazos llevándola en dirección a su habitación, esa noche no planeaba dormir y obviamente no dejaría dormir a Nozomi tampoco.

* * *

 **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno, si lo sueñas de verdad, intentalo, empiezalo, seguro y veloz... ok, ya :v... es que hace un par de días volví a escuchar ese OP de infancia... bueno, sobre en que tiempo está esta historia con respecto al KotoUmi se las dejo a su criterio, pueden ponerla cuando aun estaban recuperándose o cuando ya fueron dadas de alta, si se preguntan si haré una segunda parte de esa historia, si lo hare, pero el plan es meterla entre otro grupo de historias y mejor no cuento mas.**

 **Ahora como la enfermedad que puse esta llena de casos aislados y con pocos datos realmente fue algo difícil manejarla, y tampoco es como que sea realmente algo de extremo peligro, excepto por eso de olvidar todo y hacer alguna idiotez, por eso no quise meterme mucho con eso y dejarlo mas en una angustia de unas horas para la pareja que meterme en algo mas extremo.**

 **Sentimientos paralelos avanza pero lento como dije me esta costando hacer que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad y no poner algo forzado.**


End file.
